Caza de Brujas
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: El patriarca tomó la antorcha entre sus dedos y dio un paso hacia Tsubaki. Sus pies maltratados rozaban la paja que rodeaba el cuerpo de la desalmada sacerdotisa, y se dio el lujo de mecer suavemente las llamas de la antorcha a una corta distancia de ese bello rostro que parecía esculpido por un ángel. ["¿Le temes a la oscuridad?" ¡Mes de Terror en el foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Fic participante del foro **_**¡Siéntate!**_**, en FanFiction, dentro del reto **_**"¿Le temes a la oscuridad? : Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!"**_

**Link al topic del concurso:** /topic/84265/97819586/1/Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad-Me s-del-terror-en-Siéntate

**Reto:** #Brujas/9. Inquisición (quema de brujas)

**Nota:** nuevamente, muchas gracias a _Ari's Madness_, que a pesar de lo ocupada que anda se dio el tiempo de ayudarme, también, con este fic, animarme a escribirlo, echarme porras y ayudarme con esos jodidos detalles que hace que uno se quiebre la cabeza. Mujer, te debo mucho, siempre me andas sacando de apuros o.ó

**Advertencias:** este fanfic contiene escenas violentas y pequeñas referencias religiosas.

**Aclaración:** "_Reino de los Narakas_", es lo que vendría siendo el inframundo para los budistas, una especie de limbo perteneciente a los seis reinos de la existencia de mayor sufrimiento en el budismo, que no es eterno pero sí contiene una serie de "_Narakas_" o como peldaños del inframundo donde las almas sufren fases de dolor en reinos helados o de fuego. ¿De dónde creen ustedes que proviene el nombre "_Naraku_"? xD

* * *

_**"La verdad es que la mayoría de las mujeres son débiles, sean mortales o inmortales. Pero cuando son fuertes, son absolutamente impredecibles."**_

**Lestat de Lioncourt**

* * *

**Caza de Brujas**

—¡Suéltenme, asquerosos bastardos! —gritó la mujer con una mezcla de intensa ira y terror. Estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada hasta el centro de un pequeño poblado, por entre un gentío enorme de aldeanos humildes. Estos le gritaban y le arrojaban todo lo que tenían a la mano y encontraban: tierra, piedras, palos; todo bajo el coro de los más ofensivos insultos y unos gritos tan enérgicos como obscenos, como si todo se transformase de a poco en un frenesí incontrolable de violencia amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento contra su cuerpo, terriblemente vulnerable ante las manos ávidas de la masa inmisericorde.

Le gritaban que era una bruja. Una impostora de sacerdotisa, una mujer que trabajaba para las fuerzas oscuras y que merecía arder en el infierno.

Incluso en su situación, Tsubaki no podía evitar reír para sus adentros. ¿Una bruja? ¡Tamaña estupidez!

Ella había sido criada y entrenada para convertirse en sacerdotisa. Su entrenamiento fue arduo, pesado y, sobre todo, largo. No había descanso para una de las más prometedoras sacerdotisas de la historia. Nadie podía venir a compararla con aquellas vulgares mujeres de las montañas que se rebajaban a resucitar muertos y controlar fuerzas naturales por medio de hechizos vagos arduamente aprendidos, no por un talento innato que las guiara casi a ciegas. Algunas de ellas ni poderes tenían y terminaban robándolos a otras de su misma calaña o, de un modo aún más miserable, haciéndose de las fuerzas de demonios que lograban asesinar o pactos con seres engañosos y débiles.

Ella era otra cosa, era una sacerdotisa. Una de verdad.

Sacerdotisa oscura, si se quiere decir. Si lo pensaba objetivamente y dejaba de lado toda su vanidad y egocentrismo, estaba a un paso de ser una bruja, o quizá ya lo era. Mitad bruja y mitad sacerdotisa. Utilizaba las artes y conocimientos largamente aprendidos en su entrenamiento de años, la fuerza innata de su poder espiritual y las claves para controlarlo en los libros y pergaminos para su beneficio. Ese era un método ampliamente utilizado por muchas brujas, pero tampoco lo era por completo.

No, ella era como un híbrido. Ahora que lo reflexionaba con más atención; con su mirada fría perdida en el espacio de su mente, dejándose arrastrar con una parsimonia que no hacía más que asustar más a los aldeanos, que continuaban bramando enfurecidos. Ni sacerdotisa ni bruja, su persona no entraba dentro de ninguna de las dos categorías. Incluso sufría la marginación de la sociedad, una marginación a la cual ella sola se arrojó tiempo atrás, luego de haber sido despreciada para ser la guardiana de la Perla de Shikon.

Ni la una ni la otra. Nada en particular, al fin y al cabo.

Al menos, suspiró para sus adentros, aún conservaba el consuelo de saber que se había cumplido la maldición que había lanzado sobre Kikyou; aquellos deliciosos designios que predecían en el fatídico error del amor, del anhelo de otro por sí mismo, el sufrimiento de terribles desgracias y una violenta muerte, cosa que no tardó en ocurrir, cual maravillosa ilustración de la mano del más fino de los artistas.

Sonrió para sí misma, su piel iluminada de un modo macabro bajo la luz de las antorchas. ¿No le hacía ese único hecho merecedora de ser considerada la más horrible bruja de todas?

Más, al final de todo ¿Qué más daba? Igualmente había terminado descubierta por esos bastardos.

—¡Quémenla! ¡Quemen a la bruja! —los gritos se hacían cada vez más ensordecedores mientras Tsubaki era llevada por todo el pueblo y sus habitantes, flaqueada por dos robustos hombres que la sostenían de los brazos con fuerza, obligándola a caminar por ese camino de furia y miedo que se abría ante ella como el camino dorado de una reina en la más cruel y humillante de las decadencias.

Tsubaki podía ver como la gente a su alrededor se alejaba conforme ella daba un paso adelante obligada por aquellos dos hombres. Los aldeanos, al verla acercarse a donde se encontraban, se quedaban callados unos instantes. Dejaban de proferir insultos a los cuatro vientos y un estremecimiento fugaz los obligaba a tensar los músculos del pecho, el abdomen y el cuello, una fuerza devastadora en sus gargantas al punto de dejarlos mudos, expectantes. Luego aparecía por un instante un gesto de terror en sus furibundos rostros y, conforme ella más se acercaba, ellos daban un salto hacia atrás, asustados, temerosos. No querían estar cerca de ninguna forma posible. Y la condenaban, sí; pero también huían cual perros como si su sola presencia, el sólo observarla, significara la exposición a una peste mortal.

Tsubaki, dentro de toda la vanidad e ira que albergaba en el fondo de sus entrañas, sabía que era mucho peor que una plaga.

Conforme se iba abriendo el camino abarrotado de aldeanos a su alrededor, la mujer de largas hebras platinadas pudo darse cuenta de que sus continuos abucheos no eran sólo una muestra vaga de rabia momentánea que no pasaría de las voces elevadas y los gestos contraídos por aquella violenta ira. Tampoco los podía culpar.

Adelante, a unos metros de distancia, había una larga viga de madera tallada de manera descuidada, clavada a la tierra y rodeada de paja y ramas secas.

Repasó en su cabeza, en un dos por tres, los acontecimientos que la llevaron a tan desfachatada situación. Kikyou tenía no mucho tiempo de haber sido asesinada por aquel medio demonio del cual se enamoró. La noticia del asesinato de la mejor sacerdotisa de su tiempo se había regado como pólvora por toda la región, y Tsubaki no pudo más que sentirse profundamente feliz.

A eso le siguió que su maestro se enterara de lo que había tratado de hacer: maldecirla y robarle la Perla de Shikon, lo cual le costó el ser expulsada sin compasión del respetado templo donde creció y aprendió; expulsada de golpe y abandonada al mundo, como una miserable infante desgarrada desde de una ofendida matriz que no la quería más dentro de sí.

Así, completamente sola, había estado vagando, buscando granjearse una fama de poderosa sacerdotisa dispuesta a hacer toda clase de encargos para sobrevivir. Exiliada de cualquier otro templo, sin embargo, sabía que su poder aún era relativamente poco, débil. Kikyou tenía razón; le faltaba bastante, sino demasiado.

Ella ambicionaba mucho más que lo que tenía o lo que podía aprender, y aún sobre todas esas cosas, ambicionaba belleza y juventud eternas. Semejantes poderes eran considerados tabú para las mujeres como ella, dedicadas a la espiritualidad y la lucha contra los seres malignos, que por naturaleza y vocación debían dejar de lado las superficialidades banales y volcarse a la más sincera generosidad y sacrificio a los demás. Ellas tenían terminantemente prohibido practicar y buscar esa clase de hechizos y métodos para conseguir una habilidad que únicamente podía ser característica indiscutible de los demonios y su ridícula longevidad. Los humanos, y las sacerdotisas sobre todo, no estaban hechos para eso.

Pero ella demostraría lo contrario, era algo que no solamente ambicionaba o unas irrefrenables ganas de llevar la contra, característica muy arraigada a su egoísta personalidad de toda la vida. Era algo que iba más allá, en lo profundo de su ya muy corrupta alma, en una sensación de agónica necesidad, como si un latido constante le gritara en su cabeza que su piel de porcelana, sus finas facciones y la suavidad de su cabello eran suficientes, mas no eternas. La desesperación de pensar que el tiempo se le acababa, por muy joven que pudiera ser, la volvía loca y la sumía cada vez más hondo en una desesperación que la carcomía con cada segundo de vida que se le escapaba, en cada prepotente reflejo devuelto por el espejo, una imagen que traslucía ante su mirada con un único y contundente mensaje: _"a cada segundo se te acaba el tiempo."_

Aunque quien sabe si ahora lo podría lograr. Esos malditos bastardos pretendían quemarla viva.

Eso fue algo que le quedó claro cuando los dos sujetos la acercaron, a la fuerza, a la improvisada pileta que habían armado especialmente para ella. Cuando la tuvo apenas a un metro de distancia la gente se alejó, formando un amplio círculo alrededor de donde sometieron a Tsubaki, haciéndola caminar entre la paja y las ramas. Las orillas de su oscuro vestido de sacerdotisa se deshilacharon cuando estas rozaron las filosas y duras protuberancias de las ramas. Luego fue bruscamente azotada contra la viga de madera.

—Este será tu lecho de muerte, maldita bruja —espetó uno de los hombres que, ayudándose de la fuerza bruta, tomó una de las muñecas de la mujer mientras el otro hacía lo mismo para poner ambas tras ella.

—Eso ya lo veremos, imbécil —masculló removiéndose un poco en su sitio, mientras los dos hombres la rodeaban de sogas y gruesas cuerdas para mantenerla bien sujeta contra la rasposa y estrecha superficie. A eso siguió el nudo final que enmarcó a la par sus muñecas juntas, como la más irónica pieza de joyería.

El hombre, al escucharla hablar, soltó un gesto de asco que debajo de la mezquindad de él, Tsubaki pudo leer a través de sus ojos el más puro y sutil miedo. El mejor de todos, el mismo que imaginó tendría presa las frías facciones de Kikyou al verse traicionada y desgarrada por su amado, al borde de la muerte mientras la realidad la golpeaba como el más duro de los puñetazos mientras se desangraba patéticamente en el suelo.

El hombre supo en ese momento y muy en el fondo de su alma que algo no estaba bien, que no podía ser tan sencillo como creyeron acabar con una bruja de la manera rápida. Lo supo, pero en el estado de agitación en el que se encontraba, contagiado por la muchedumbre histérica que lo rodeaba, tampoco le dio tiempo para pensar en las razones del por qué, menos teniendo a la causante de sus desgracias atada a la hoguera y lista para quemarse. Sin embargo, Tsubaki tenía la cabeza extremadamente fría, en contraste con el calor que le esperaba.

El patriarca de la aldea dio un paso entre el gentío y se posicionó frente a la improvisada condenada, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Sus comisuras se inclinaban notoriamente hacia abajo en un gesto que a Tsubaki le pareció ridículo. Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza es que pronto le saldrían más arrugas de las que ya tenía.

—Si te preguntas, bruja, el por qué estás aquí, yo mismo me encargaré de decírtelo enfrente de toda esta gente —afirmó el patriarca con voz dura. Tsubaki sonrió de nuevo, por segunda vez desde que todo comenzara, sacando un gesto de contrariedad a toda la muchedumbre que alcanzó a ver sus finos labios rojos torcerse en ese gesto despiadado que desprendía una confianza brutal.

—¿De verdad? ¿Vas enlistar mis crímenes? —respondió Tsubaki, divertida, cínica como ella sola y como siempre había sido. Cualquiera pensaría que por algo y una buena razón, no había sido elegida para cuidar de la Perla de Shikon.

Al patriarca el gesto descarado de la joven le pareció de lo más terrorífico, como si aún atada y a punto de ser quemada en vida guardara un as bajo la manga, pero no podía siquiera sospechar qué era y, la parte más lógica y racional de sus sentidos, le decía que era imposible. Precisamente, estaba a merced de la justicia de él y toda su aldea, una justicia que ella merecía sufrir y ellos debían aplicar por honor y salvaguardar su bienestar en esa época terrible de guerras y conflictos. Ya tenían bastante con demonios, crueles terratenientes, soldados y bandidos, como para que encima les cayera la desgracia de una bruja disfrazada de sacerdotisa sembrando el caos entre su pobre aldea llena de carencias e inseguridad.

Mientras Tsubaki escuchaba sin prestar demasiada atención al comienzo del discursos de sus crímenes cometidos y del por qué ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias, ella miró hacia abajo y estudió, casi a detalle, el conjunto desordenado de ramas secas y paja amarillenta que la rodeaba hasta subir casi a sus rodillas.

No era la primera vez que veía algo así. Bueno, en realidad nunca lo había visto, sólo había escuchado sobre ello. Sabía que existían unos países lejanos, más allá del mar, aún más lejos que el imperio Chino, donde esa práctica era sumamente popular desde tiempo atrás. Si mal no recordaba, eran un conjunto de pequeños países desalmados llenos de reyes despiadados y vanidosos, comerciantes ambiciosos y campesinos que morían por terribles plagas infecciosas con una religión que resultaba extremista y casi radical, donde a cualquier persona se le podía acusar de brujería y se le castigaba en base a horrorosas torturas físicas que se aplicaban, inmisericordes, a los cuerpos de los condenados. Se les sometía a sofisticados aparatos diseñados para producir el más abrupto e intenso dolor, y luego, posteriormente, aquellos condenados eran quemados vivos en enormes piletas a las cuales se les prendía fuego en lugares públicos, en presencia del resto de la ciudad para que vieran las consecuencias de practicar la brujería y vender su alma a oscuros y perversos demonios.

Sabía que la mayoría de aquellos condenados eran mujeres, mujeres a las que acusaban de brujería y que, seguramente, no eran más que curanderas o matronas con amplios conocimientos sobre las hierbas medicinales, conocimientos que parecían demasiado divinos para ser verdad, y por consecuencia, entonces sólo podían ser demoniacos.

A Tsubaki le daban ganas de reír con la idea. Era seguro que no compartían las mismas religiones ni ideas. En todo Japón era común que la práctica de la herbolaria fueran conocimiento casi exclusivo de las mujeres y las sacerdotisas, y nunca eran acusadas de brujería por ello. Eso, sin contar, que dudaba mucho que aquellas mujeres que habían conocido el ardor del fuego con el fin de purificar sus almas pecadoras, fueran realmente brujas.

No, las brujas eran astutas. Sabían esconderse, disimular, y se marginaban a lejanas regiones donde podían practicar su arte sin ser atrapadas. Sin contar que valía la pena preguntarse que, si tenían tamaños conocimientos que se afirmaba eran de origen demoniaco ¿quién entonces podía hacerles frente?

No sabía si la práctica se estaba haciendo popular en Japón como un nuevo método de venganza, traído por comentarios y anécdotas gracias a los comerciantes que venían de occidente o los chinos que trataban con ellos, pero los aldeanos que tenía frente a ella le parecían tan imbéciles y estúpidos como aquellos verdugos que quemaban a esas mujeres y a la muchedumbre enloquecida de rabioso temor que observaba esos espectáculos de sadismo y muerte, ya fuera celebrando la quema y tortura de un alma corrupta o rogando no ser los siguientes.

¿De verdad creían que unas cuantas sogas viejas y un montón de paja podía detenerle? ¿A ella?

Por encima de sus pensamientos escuchaba sus delitos cometidos en el lugar por los cuales ahora pensaban matarla. Había llegado a la aldea hace poco, haciéndose pasar por una sacerdotisa que venía de paso. A su llegada, no tardaron en aparecer las primeras desgracias. Niños que morían durante el dulce sueño y despertaban inmóviles ante las primeras luces del día, y ni los gritos de dolor y lagrimas agónicas de sus madres podían regresarlos de la muerte. Los pequeños eran encontrados secos de pies a cabeza, como si algo les hubiese drenado la sangre y hubiese chupado sus entrañas hasta lograr que sus pieles marchitas, antes llenas de vital suavidad, se pegaran a sus huesos como una grotesca capa de hojas otoñales molidas, remojadas y luego puestas al sol sobre un montón de largas y resecas varas de marfil.

Tsubaki descubrió que robar la vitalidad de los niños, idealmente en la más tierna infancia, no era suficiente para salvaguardar por siempre su belleza. A eso le siguieron las cosechas enteras que se echaron a perder de un día para otro, buscando encontrar el secreto de la madre naturaleza para recrearse, crear vida a voluntad bajo la tierra y simples semillas que germinaban en suaves hojas y servían para alimentar la vida humana y mantenerla viva. Nada de eso le sirvió; así como los niños y las plantas, todo ello también moría y se marchitaba, envejecía tarde o temprano, igual que a ella le sucedería si no encontraba pronto el secreto de la fuente de la juventud.

Ahí no terminaron las desgracias e infortunios que trajo Tsubaki con ella para esa pequeña y pobre aldea. La última y más terrible jugarreta fue la visita inesperada de una horda de demonios que invadieron el humilde poblado, pisoteando sus casas, matando a unos cuantos y manchando de sangre los últimos rastros de pureza que quedaban en sus pozos y canales de riego. Demonios que acudieron a esa aldea que nada tenía que ofrecer ante el insistente llamado de Tsubaki y sus invocaciones llenas de una ambición maligna. Fueron ellos quienes finalmente le dieron una respuesta y la última que les jugó a esas pobres almas en desgracia.

Los aldeanos se percataron de su verdadera identidad y decidieron capturarla, convencidos de su culpabilidad en los infortunios que sufrían sus hogares desde que ella llegara. Tsubaki apenas se resistió, como si esperara paciente y fastidiada el momento en que decidieran tomar la justicia por su propia mano contra ella. No la torturaron, no había necesidad de hacerlo cuando ella aceptó sin problema alguno que había sido la causante de todas aquellas desdichas, y la gente no tardó en pedir su cabeza en venganza y legítima justicia por todos los sufrimientos que los había hecho pasar.

Su juicio, si a eso se le pudo llamar así, fue la cosa más breve de toda la historia. Se fueron a lo más directo y rápido: quemarla viva para no dejar ni rastro de su oscura humanidad y sus perversas intenciones. Desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra y sus muy destrozadas vidas.

Tampoco podía culparlos, pero eso era algo que a Tsubaki le importaba muy poco. Mientras el patriarca gritaba a los cuatro vientos, de una manera casi teatral, los crímenes cometidos por ella, el griterío del público se intensificaba, exigiendo ya verla arder hasta que no quedaran más que sus huesos calcinados y ennegrecidos. La mujer no pudo evitar rodar los ojos en un gesto de fastidio cuando el patriarca terminó de hablar y se volvió hacia su dirección.

—¿Te parece divertido? —susurró el hombre, mordiendo las palabras al ver el descarado gesto formado en las finas facciones de la joven que, en cierto modo, la afeaban y a la vez le brindaban un aura maligna propia de un demonio con cara de ninfa.

—¿Divertido? No —contesto Tsubaki, torciendo la boca en inequívoca señal de desprecio—. Honestamente, creo que sólo vine a perder el tiempo con ustedes. No me sirvieron de nada.

"_Hasta ahora_" pensó, aguantando la sonrisilla que luchaba por escurrir de sus labios.

El patriarca gruñó por lo bajo, enfurecido por las frías palabras de la mujer. Si él y cualquiera la observaba bien, podría identificar el por qué de sus palabras e indiferentes comentarios al sufrimiento humano. Su malignidad era fría y helada como lo era su nula empatía a los demás. No se podía esperar menos de alguien como ella, mucho menos ninguna clase de signo de arrepentimiento o culpa sincera.

Cuando el patriarca notó que no podía esperar escuchar la más mínima palabra de perdón salir de los labios de aquella arpía desalmada, decidió dar el siguiente paso que ya todos esperaban y que exigían, uno de los que él más ansiaba. Sus dos hijos pequeños habían muerto también víctimas de la mujer que tenía enfrente. El único consuelo que le quedaba era saber que ya pronto tendría su castigo por semejante aberración.

Uno de los hombres que sometió a Tsubaki hasta su ardiente lecho de muerte, se acercó a uno de los aldeanos con gesto amenazante y le arrebató la antorcha que ardía en sus manos. Se volvió hacia el patriarca y se acercó a paso lento. Todos querían disfrutar del momento en que la justicia se llevara a cabo.

El patriarca tomó la antorcha entre sus dedos y dio un paso hacia Tsubaki. Sus pies maltratados rozaban la paja que rodeaba el cuerpo de la desalmada sacerdotisa, y se dio el lujo de mecer suavemente las llamas de la antorcha a una corta distancia de ese bello rostro que parecía esculpido por un ángel.

—¿Una última cosa de la cual arrepentirte, bruja miserable? —escupió el hombre con desdén mientras Tsubaki miraba con divertida indiferencia las brillantes llamas que parecían ansiosas por lamer su piel sudorosa. Todo a su alrededor era un ridículo juego de sombras e intensas luces anaranjadas que deformaban las oscuras siluetas de los aldeanos que cargaban antorchas, proyectándose directamente a la espesa tierra.

—Ahora que lo dices, quizá haber matado a tu pequeña —contestó, torciendo los labios en su ya característico gesto de desprecio—. Sus gritos eran tan agudos que lastimaron mis oídos.

La rabia del patriarca se disparó en un dos por tres, junto a los gritos de indignación del resto de la muchedumbre que empezó a exigir, furiosa, verla arder y escucharla tragarse sus crueles palabras en forma de gritos de agonía mientras las llamas lamían su cuerpo. El líder gruñó como una bestia y, sin esperar más, acercó el fuego de la antorcha, cuyas ardientes extensiones naranjas y volátiles prendieron enseguida todo el montón de paja, creando chispas y pequeñas llamaradas que de inmediato se extendieron por todo el abultado círculo.

El gentío, al ver cómo las llamas se extendían rápidamente hacia arriba, danzando alrededor del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa de blanco cabello, levantaron los brazos en señal de victoria gritando como locos, rabiosos, mandándole sus últimas palabras a la condenada que tanto daño les había hecho.

—¡Arderás en el infierno, maldita mujerzuela! —gritó enérgicamente uno de ellos, abalanzándose entre la muchedumbre y agitando su antorcha en lo alto como un demente. Sus ojos parecían hinchados, como si quisiera llorar del gusto; la realidad es que era la manifestación más física y palpable que Tsubaki había visto de la más profunda ira, aflorando en sus maltratados rostros de campesinos de una forma que le pareció asquerosa y que de inmediato relacionó con la más prematura vejez.

Luego todo pareció ir en cámara lenta. El bullicio iracundo de la gente se volvió tan intenso y brillante como lo eran las llamas de las antorchas que portaban y las que ahora envolvían de a poco a la acusada, mientras sentía el calor infernal del fuego acariciar lentamente sus pies y sus piernas; pero la sacerdotisa se mantuvo impasible, con la boca torcida en un gesto apenas incómodo debido a la intensa luz que la rodeaba y la cegaba con todo su asfixiante brillo.

Los aldeanos apenas lo notaron, demasiado ensimismados en su temprana victoria sobre el mal que tantas desgracias le habían hecho pasar, demasiado engatusados por la sensación del triunfo, terriblemente anhelantes de la esperanza de un futuro mejor que iría de la mano con ese cuerpo que esperaban ver ennegrecer en extrema agonía. Seguían gritándole improperios de los peores, acusándola de bruja, demonio y quién sabe qué tantas cosas más. Para ella era difícil escucharlo debido al crujir de las ramas y la paja que ardía mientras era consumida por las llamas.

Tsubaki dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que esta chocó suavemente contra la viga de madera que adornaba su colorido lecho de muerte. Entrecerró los ojos con delicadeza, admirando el oscuro cielo sin estrellas, una noche de luna llena que parecía devorar todo a su alrededor como una boca de lobo que luchaba por engullir la multitud de llamaradas artificiales que cargaban los aldeanos consigo. Lo más parecido que había a las estrellas eran los pequeños trozos de ceniza volátiles que, aún encendidos intensamente, se liberaban del resto de pajas y ramas y se elevaban por los aires hasta apagarse por completo y caer como una muy ligera lluvia de cenizas imperceptibles que desaparecían entre la vaga oscuridad.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que la mujer trataba de aguantar el intenso dolor que ya debía estar carcomiendo y ennegreciendo su blanca piel de porcelana largamente cuidada y humectada, secándola de a poco hasta dejarla como no más que restos carbonizados y grotescos de algo que alguna vez se pudo considerar como medianamente cercano a lo humano.

Su querido público esperaba ya ansioso verla gritar, llorar y suplicar que apagaran el fuego y salvaran lo poco que quedaba de su cuerpo que era violentamente mutilado, que la mantuvieran con vida y la perdonaran de cualquier manera posible, sin importar el precio a pagar. Nadie acudiría a sus desesperadas súplicas, dispuestos a no mostrar misericordia, o al menos eso habrían hecho si aquellos ruegos hubiesen llegado en algún momento.

Una de las mujeres, madre de algunas de las pequeñas e inocentes víctimas, se había mantenido al margen de todo el griterío esperando en silencio e inmutable la venganza por sus tres hijos, a pesar del profundo dolor que la embargaba al observar a la asesina de sus criaturas. No había apartado siquiera un instante la vista de la mujer que le arrebató la vida a los niños que ella tanto amaba por algo tan vano como la belleza eterna, y fue por eso mismo que fue la primera en notar el extraño comportamiento de aquella mujer y la perturbadora situación que frente a ella se desarrollaba.

Forzó los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada a la pileta de fuego que ardía con furia a los pies de la condenada, esperando ver ya que las finas ropas de la sacerdotisa comenzaran a arder y alcanzaran a penetrar de a poco en su piel, pero cuando forzó más la vista, luchando contra la intensidad de la luz aunque esta le lastimara los ojos, notó que nada de eso sucedía.

La ropa de la mujer seguía intacta, el fuego no se extendía por la tela e incluso su cabello, larguísimo, seguía en ese mismo estado de suavidad volátil y blancura cuando ya debía estarse quemando rápidamente, hebra por hebra, hasta alcanzar la cabeza de la mujer.

No alcanzó a descubrir, ni siquiera sospechar, qué era lo que sucedía. Lo único que la mujer atinó a hacer fue a apuntarla acusadora con un dedo y gritar con todas sus fuerzas por encima de todo el escándalo que la rodeaba.

—¡No arde! —gritó, sobresaltando a quienes tenía a su lado—. ¡La bruja no se quema!

Como si hubiese firmado su sentencia de muerte, la mujer escondió sus dedos y su mano entre sus ropas cuando terminó de hablar. Hubo un súbito segundo de silencio donde la afirmación furiosa y desconcertada entró como una espada por sus oídos y miraron todos a la vez a la mujer que aún yacía amarrada contra las llamas, esperando encontrar que la afirmación fuera falsa y sólo producto de una doliente madre que ya había perdido la razón.

Antes de que pudiesen comprobar nada, el intento de una risa suave y fría comenzó a resonar por el lugar, y se fue intensificando rápidamente risa a risa hasta que esta se transformó en una serie de demenciales carcajadas, estridentes y malignas que salían disparadas de la boca de Tsubaki. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que sus perfectas hebras se desordenaron contra la viga, hasta que tuvo que apretar los ojos por el increíble esfuerzo que había significado deshacerse de esas crueles risotadas que comprimían su abdomen y pecho por tanto contenerlas en su interior.

—¡Asquerosos bastardos! ¡Ninguno de ustedes va a quemarme viva! —gritó con fuerza, para luego abrir los ojos de golpe, y con apenas sus dos orbes incandescentes como el fuego que la rodeaba, todos los habitantes sintieron que sus profundas pupilas azules se posaban sobre ellos con un odio enrarecido que parecía penetrar lo más hondo de sus lastimadas almas hasta desgarrarlas y hacerlas pedazos.

Luego, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, los ojos de Tsubaki brillaron como una estrella fugaz, volátil, distante. De su ojo derecho salió una grotesca y voluminosa serpiente demoniaca, aquella que se había convertido en su única y fiel amiga, regresada a su ojo luego de que Kikyou le devolviera la maldición que le deformó el rostro con grotescas escamas de reptil rodeando su cuenca ocular.

Cuando la enorme víbora blanca de iracundos ojos rubí y afilados colmillos salió de su pequeña cueva, las escamas que formaban su cuerpo parecieron rodear la mitad del rostro de la mujer que la mantenía cautiva y esclavizada a sus servicios; y en ese instante el demonio recorrió los aires, todo el trozo de cielo donde los aldeanos se aglomeraban como la más perfecta parvada de ratas listas para engullir por sus grandes fauces.

Los indefensos aldeanos sintieron como si algo los apretara y luego los mordiera con fuerza en el cuello, pero ni tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar e inspeccionar las invisibles heridas que súbitamente sintieron penetrar sus pieles, cuando aquellos que cargaban antorchas, que no eran pocos, vieron los gruesos palos de las mismas consumirse en un dos por tres como si las hubiesen arrojado a una caldera volcánica a punto de hacer erupción.

Cuando las intensas llamas tocaron sus manos los instintivos gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar, y vieron con horror cómo, a pesar de que de inmediato habían tirado las antorchas ya consumidas a trozos de madera ennegrecidas, las llamas se instalaban en sus manos como enredaderas demoniacas llenas de espinas para comenzar a consumirlos rápidamente.

No podían pensar en qué hacer en ese momento. El ardiente dolor que penetraba hasta sus huesos los obligó a dispersarse como locos, como un nido de ratas destruido huyendo de una serpiente invasora que abría sus flexibles fauces dentadas hacía ellos, buscando engullirlos a todos. El intenso dolor no los dejaba pensar en algo lógico, siquiera en el por qué arrastrarse por la tierra o pisotearse entre ellos, usando telas viejas y todo lo que encontraban para apagar las llamas, no funcionaba.

Tsubaki, al ver el súbito caos que se desató, como si fuese una pequeña guerra donde las víctimas luchaban desesperadas contra un enemigo implacable y más doloroso que cualquier puñalada al corazón, se rió a carcajadas como una demente que ha aceptado, con una revelación que le resulta dulce y placentera, que se ha vuelto completamente loca.

—¡Seré yo quien los vea arder en el infierno! —espetó, pero nadie fue capaz de escuchar sus palabras mientras se quemaban en vida como antorchas de carne. La víbora se acercó a Tsubaki y pareció enroscarse a su alrededor como una segunda soga dispuesta a apretarla hasta la muerte. Contrario a eso, las mismas cuerdas que sujetaban el delgado cuerpo de la mujer cayeron suavemente luego de que los elaborados y gruesos nudos de las mismas se rompieran en dos como si una espada milagrosa la sacara de aquella celda de fuego.

Tsubaki extendió rápidamente sus brazos y los flexionó con alegría, abriendo sus manos frente a ella al tiempo que sus palmas, blancas y suaves, se mostraban ante sí como si fuesen las manos abiertas de un demonio sacando sus extremidades de las fosas del infierno para darles una cordial bienvenida desde el interior de las llamas, expulsándola del averno y dándole una segunda oportunidad, dejándole en claro que su alma aún era suya.

Aún en medio de la encendida hoguera, Tsubaki se dio el lujo de acomodarse un poco el cabello y como una auténtica reina bajando las escaleras hacia su trono, pasó de largo, pisando por encima la paja y las ramas secas que aún eran consumidas violentamente por el fuego. Las llamaradas explotaban a su alrededor con fuerza cada vez que daba un paso, pero su ropa se mantenía intacta, sin un sólo signo de quemadura, al igual que su piel y su larga cabellera que parecía estar cubierta por una barrera que la protegía y la mantenía impune de aquella hoguera de castigo.

Pisó la tierra, levantando la cabeza con una infame prepotencia, dejando atrás la hoguera que aún ardía y que comenzó a quemar la viga de madera donde momentos antes estaba encerrada. Se encontraba custodiada por la larga serpiente blanca, rodeando su cuerpo y flotando en el aire como la más fiel mascota, mientras ella levantaba una mano, invitando al reptil a acercar su rostro para poder acariciar suavemente su largo y delgado mentón.

La mujer suspiró con algo de fastidio y alivio, sin poder creerse la evolución de toda aquella demencial situación. Consideraba a esos aldeanos demasiado sensibles y sentimentales. Unos humanos débiles que no servían más que como carroña y sacrificio para los más fuertes, carentes de la grandiosa ambición a la cual ella aspiraba. La gloria no podía ser para todos, se había dicho siempre Tsubaki, y ella conseguiría la suya al precio que fuera.

No podía creer aún que esos idiotas pensaran que sería tan sencillo quemarla y castigarla por algo que ella ni siquiera consideraba crímenes, sino más bien la larga y extenuante búsqueda de algo que todo el mundo anhelaba, incluso ellos: _la fuente de la vida. _Nadie podía culparla por buscar algo que desde el inicio de los tiempos había sido ambicionado por la humanidad. Tal vez no utilizaba los métodos más ortodoxos, pero Tsubaki siempre pensó que el fin justifica los medios.

Entonces, ¿qué tan inhumana se le podía considerar, si sus ambiciones eran prácticamente un bien que los mismos humanos habían buscado desde siempre? ¡Nada más alejado que el de la infame imagen de la bruja!

Caminó entre la pequeña guerra ardiente que se llevaba a cabo sin ton ni son, plagada de un coro desafinado y descontrolado de grotescos gruñidos y gemidos de agonía y dolor. Tsubaki jamás había pisado el verdadero infierno, pero si el Reino de los Narakas de los budistas existía, como seguramente era, aquella imagen que la rodeaba no podía ser más que la perfecta escena terrenal de lo que sucedía con las almas en desgracia que abarrotaban alguno de los peldaños de los Narakas Ardientes, con sus entes sufriendo los más crueles castigos del limbo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

A su alrededor corría todo el mundo, sin excepción, desde el patriarca hasta los robustos hombres que la condujeron a su hoguera, así como la mujer que la acusó de evadir las llamas del infierno en la tierra y los pocos niños que quedaban y se habían salvado de su cruel maldición, desprovistos ahora de la esclavizante protección que sus padres les habían brindando desde su salida del mismo vientre materno.

Todos, absolutamente todos, ardían ya de pies a cabeza. Sus cuerpos se quemaban sin control alguno. Cada rincón de ellos era consumido lentamente por las violentas llamas que los volvían como estrellas fugaces enormes que caían al suelo y sufrían, gritando de un modo espeluznante al verse súbitamente convertidas en humanas y padeciendo en vida las maldiciones crueles de la posesión de un cuerpo de carne, de sangre convenientemente inflamable.

Las ropas viejas y sucias de los campesinos ya había desaparecidos en grises migajas de cenizas, antes hilos de alegres y humildes colores, que debían yacer en algún lugar perdido en aquel mar de gente agonizante.

Sus cuerpos, cabe destacar, era lo que más risa le causaba a la joven. No eran más que figuras ridículas que retorcían sus brazos y piernas como locos, corriendo de un lado a otro y revolcándose desesperadas en la tierra cuales cerdos en pleno verano refrescándose al lodo. La diferencia es que sus cuerpos ahora no eran más que muñecos que se secaban por dentro, y sus siluetas ya eran completamente negras. No se podía identificar del todo quién era una mujer y quien un hombre, a excepción de los pocos pequeños sobrevivientes a la eterna y cruel búsqueda de Tsubaki que, menos resistentes y más débiles que sus congéneres adultos, ya habían caído al suelo medio muertos, gimiendo por una ayuda que jamás llegaría, ansiando más que nunca la frescura del agua, elixir inexistente en el infierno.

Para Tsubaki era como tener los juguetes que nunca tuvo en su infancia. Muñecos con vida propia a los cuales se les podía prender fuego y danzaban como bestias extasiadas sólo para ella, para divertirla, moviendo patéticamente los brazos buscando ayuda en donde no podían conseguirla, porque nadie en ese lugar podía hacerlo. No había nadie que pudiera auxiliarlos a arrojarles una manta encima y pisarlos para tratar de acallar las furiosas llamas que los recorrían, como antorchas humanas de carne ennegrecida y sangre que ahora hervía en sus venas y se derramaba por las enormes llagas que se les formaba sobre la piel. Ni siquiera los que se habían arrojado a los ríos de cultivo lograban aplacar el fuego. Estas seguían adheridas a sus cuerpos y pieles así como Tsubaki evadió con sencillez las llamas que la rodearon sin sentir el más mínimo atisbo de dolor, a excepción de la cegadora luz anaranjada y la sensación sofocante propia del día más caluroso de un verano. Nada más. Nada comparado a lo que sus captores quisieron hacerle y ahora sufrían en carne propia.

Eso se merecían por insolentes.

Tsubaki osó sonreír como una diosa admirando la obra de ver caer su furia sobre sus creaciones. Mientras su boca se curvaba en ese gesto que se le antojó grosero, deliciosamente sacrílego, aspiró profundamente el aroma que inundaba todo el lugar. Era el olor penetrante y casi grotesco de la carne chamuscada quemándose sin control y multiplicada muchas veces, con todos esos humanos ardiendo al mismo tiempo como si fuesen preparados para ser el banquete de un cruel demonio aficionado a la carne asada.

El matiz del aire y su aroma se volvió más sutil, con una variación suave y casi perversa cuando en poco tiempo las casas y pequeñas cabañas de madera ya ardían en consecuencia de sus habitantes, chocando contra los muros que antes los protegían del intenso calor o el cruel frío del invierno. Los techos que alguna vez salvaguardaron sus cabezas y familias ahora se consumían y caían en pesadas vigas, estrellándose contra el suelo explotando en un montón de astillas carbonizadas; y los árboles que antes dieron cobijo con sus frondosas sombras a los niños juguetones y los campesinos cansados luego de una larga jornada de trabajo, se quemaban desde el tronco hasta invadir cada una de sus ramas y hojas, mientras la gente aún corría, ya sin fuerzas, y se revolcaban en el suelo dando lugar a la resignación de la cruel muerte que sufrirían, ya sin remedio alguno para las graves quemaduras que los penetraban hasta el hueso y habían vuelto inservibles sus frágiles pieles humanas.

Llegó un momento en que sus cuerpos no resistieron más al profundo dolor que los calcinaba en vida y se dejaron arrastrar hasta la inconsciencia y luego hasta la muerte, mientras las llamas aún los recorrían, dejándolos ciegos, con los pulmones asfixiados y la sangre hirviendo dentro de ellos.

Ese fuego no se extinguía con nada. El fuego del infierno no puede sofocarse.

Y Tsubaki sabía que ese fuego no se apagaría hasta que no quedaran ni los huesos, sino las cenizas de los aldeanos. Esperaba ya el momento, ansiosa, aspirando lentamente el aroma de su carne quemada mientras los gemidos cada vez más débiles salían de sus bocas cuando la mayoría de ellos ya se habían dejado caer, rendidos, al suelo.

Observó alrededor, admirando su trabajo. No había signo alguno de misericordia o remordimiento en sus mortíferos ojos ante la cruel imagen que se presentaba ante ella como si fuese un demonio mandado del infierno. Sólo existía el placer de saber que la primera parte de su plan y búsqueda estaba hecha.

La primera fase había sido cumplida y no se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

Contrario a todo el ardor que vivió la aldea, ya sólo quedaban restos carbonizados apenas identificables como un pobre poblado, al día siguiente, cuando el sol, casi con timidez y vergüenza, apenas se atrevía a salir llenando el resto del cielo de un azul profundo y opaco propio de la transición lenta de la noche al amanecer.

De la aldea, poco y nada quedó. Chozas y cabañas de madera destruidas, con todas las vigas que antes las formaban y erigían sobre la tierra, vueltas un montón de escombros de madera inservible. Los árboles habían quedado carbonizados de pies a cabeza. Tan negros y secos, muertos habían quedado, que se podía pensar que incluso sus raíces, escondidas profundamente bajo tierra, habían sido alcanzadas por las más furiosas llamas.

Los campos de cultivo también estaban perdidos, y la negrura de la tierra indicaba que durante mucho tiempo a futuro aquellas porciones de sembradíos serían inservibles e infértiles. La aldea en general parecía haber sido atacada por una feroz plaga que llegó a mitad de la noche y tomó a sus habitantes desprevenidos, soltando sobre ellos y su pequeño poblado una especie de maldición que lo transformó todo en un montón de negros escombros, con una constante placa de ceniza por todo el suelo y humaredas débiles que aún se elevaban por el aire como signo del más violento incendio.

Tsubaki recorrió lo que quedaba de ella por unos momentos, agachándose de vez en cuando a lo poco que quedaba de los habitantes de ese lugar. Tal y como lo esperó, no habían quedado ni sus huesos. Las siluetas apenas identificables como humanas se marcaban sobre el suelo, en el improvisado lecho de muerte doloroso donde habían caído rendidos por el fuego. Apenas se veían restos ennegrecidos de huesos, los más densos y gruesos del cuerpo humano y que no habían alcanzado a ser consumidos por las llamas. El resto no era más que un montón de cenizas que indicaban, de la más siniestra forma, que antes habían formado parte de una estructura humana con musculo, piel, nervios y sangre. Ahora no era más que un montón de polvo gris.

Como si fuese una cándida joven de angelical rostro recogiendo flores al amanecer, pasó por varias de las siluetas agachándose y tomando un poco de ceniza de todos ellos. Lo que tomaba entre sus manos los depositaba en una vasija de porcelana bellamente pintada con trazos dorados que representaban idílicos árboles de sakura. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto no habría podido deducir por qué una joven, una sacerdotisa tan bella, se disponía a hacer semejante trabajo macabro de recolectar cenizas humanas en lugar de rezar y pedir por el descanso eterno de aquellos desgraciados que habían muerto de la más dolorosa forma.

Todavía no amanecía por completo cuando llenó hasta el tope la vasija. Se sonrió con una confianza aún más grande que la que mostró cuando la antorcha del patriarca bajó hacia la pileta de paja que la rodeaba, dispuesto a quemarla viva.

Con el trabajo terminado, se puso de pie y se sacudió las ropas con un enorme gesto de asco. Le dio una última mirada de desprecio a la aldea y las siluetas de ceniza que la rodeaban y luego se encaminó hacia el bosque, a paso seguro y grandes zancadas, muerta de la ansiedad y la emoción.

Su lucha por la juventud eterna estaba por terminar y, aunque el camino fue largo y extenuante, ahora recogía los frutos de su arduo trabajo.

Llegó hasta un claro del bosque, no muy lejos de la aldea. Aún entre los arbustos y los troncos de los árboles se podía apreciar la destrozada aldea que se había quemado la noche anterior, levantándose patéticamente entre las montañas y el verde del bosque como una pintura gris mal hecha resaltando en el esplendor que nacía con cada nuevo amanecer y el rocío burlón que descansaba sobre las flores y las hojas que inundaban el cielo por lo alto.

—Aquí está lo que me pediste —exclamó la sacerdotisa elevando en los aires la vasija—. Ahora soy merecedora y digna de tu poder.

Lo que sea que Tsubaki hubiese invocado no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en los aires del bosque que la rodeaban, llenando todo el lugar con un cavernoso eco fantasmagórico que no podía ser otra cosa que la voz de un demonio.

—Tsubaki, sacerdotisa —dijo el demonio, que no se mostró frente a la aludida, escondiéndose entre la tétrica brisa que flotaba entre las hojas de los árboles y levantaba los cabellos de la mujer, como si jugara con ellos con la intención de asustarla—. Cometiste las peores atrocidades que una aldea puede sufrir, y la terminaste por quemar hasta no dejar nada de ella, sólo para conseguir un poco de cenizas humanas llenas de dolor y energía maligna, llena de rencor por la agonía de padecer una de las muertes más espantosas.

—Tú me pusiste a prueba —espetó la mujer, hablando al viento, mirando hacia todos lados buscando a su oscuro interlocutor—. Me dijiste que te brindara un sacrificio plagado de dolor y tú me darías lo que quería. Bien, pues aquí lo tienes.

Tsubaki colocó la vasija en el suelo y la abrió. Un fuerte viento sopló alrededor de ella, sacando las cenizas humanas y formando un pequeño tornado furioso teñido de polvo gris que corrió en todas las direcciones incluso hasta rodear a la mujer, cuyos cabellos se alborotaron escandalosamente sobre sus pequeños hombros.

—Haz cumplido, Tsubaki —dijo la voz, penetrando en los oídos de la aludida hasta llegar a lo más hondo de su negra alma, llenándola con una espantosa emoción que, de no ser una simple humana, cualquiera hubiese creído que ella era también un mortífero demonio—. Las cenizas humanas en sacrificio, a cambio de la juventud eterna y tu alma. ¿Estás completamente segura de que deseas y estás dispuesta a pagar ese precio?

—Muy segura —asintió Tsubaki con tranquilidad, entregándose por entero a lo que viniera, segura ya de su recompensa.

En su mente resonó la frase de que la vida se construye sobre la muerte de otros cuando la metamorfosis comenzó, cuando aquel demonio le arrancó el alma y la envolvió en sus invisibles manos y la volvió corrupta, aún más, a un nivel apenas soportable para los humanos, devolviéndola a su cuerpo, esperando el momento en que volviese a reclamarla, y sellando el pacto demoniaco de poder que la mujer había propuesto, invocándolo insistentemente, a cambio del sacrificio de toda una aldea con sus niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos por el precio de la belleza eterna.

Cuando las escamas en su rostro se volvieron ardientes como el fuego mismo, mientras sufría la tortuosa metamorfosis de simple humana a adquirir aquellos poderes que ni en toda una vida hubiese conseguido a base del más arduo entrenamiento, Tsubaki se consoló con una sonrisa casi penitente, repitiéndose una y otra vez que la belleza cuesta y duele.

* * *

_**"Me temes porque no sabes cómo soy. Tengo aspecto de mujer, me expreso como un hombre y tu razón te dice que la suma total es imposible."**_

**Pandora, en **_**Sangre y Oro**_**, de Anne Rice**

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí con mi segundo fic del reto **_**"¿Le temes a la oscuridad?"**_

**Mi idea era publicarlo antes del 31, y publicar ese día el tercer reto que es el más sangriento porque AMO Halloween, pero se me complicaron las cosas y se me vino el tiempo encima. En fin, afortunadamente se acordó dar un plazo para los retos hasta el domingo y pues aún tengo tiempo de publicar el tercero el fin de semana, además, de haberlo podido hacer a tiempo, sinceramente creo que no habría tenido nada de ganas. **

**Ayer pasé uno de los PEORES días de mi vida. Un día terrible en la escuela, no faltó el maestro cabrón que nos dejó chingos de tarea porque sabe que es Halloween, ya entroncando a todos porque la siguiente semana es de exámenes y no conforme con eso, me agarró una gripe brutal e hija de puta que casi me tumba al suelo. De hecho aún ando toda enferma y llena de mocos y eso que hoy tengo fiesta u.u se me va a joder todo el puto maquillaje o.ó **

**En fin, lamento no haber podido publicar nada el 31, pero yo espero que ustedes sí lo hayan pasado bien y tuvieran un Halloween divertido n.n**

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! Espero el fanfic les haya gustado. Sé que no es muy como… de miedo xD pero hice el intento u.u**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
